Not So Normal
by Rumbellerbitches
Summary: Rumbelle AU. Starts on the day they meet. I have already written all of it and am working on the sequel, posting a chapter at a time gives me extra time. WHH (the sequel) will come a lot slower sry I'm only 14 lol
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Ryan Gold (POV):

"Do you promise to stay with me forever" my son looked up at me with his big brown eyes

"yes Bae of course" i pulled the blanket over him and turned out the light slowly walking out. Bae has asked me that question every night since his mother ran off without him. *knock knock* I opened the door to find the devil herself smirking at me. "Michele" i nodded at her

"Ryan I'm here for my son" she smirked even wider if that was even possible

"Bae...No" I was near tears "mama" Bae was standing at the top of the stairs

"hi Bailey" Michele suddenly became kind

"you're going to be staying with your mother for a bit son" one of the CPS guys announced to Bae

"but papa you can't break our promise" he looked at me "I'm sorry Bae I have to" suddenly Michele picked him up and walked out of the house with a crying Bae.  
"No!" I sat up panting. It was just a dream "I'm sorry Bae" picking up my cane I limped to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of whiskey and used it to chase down a pill. knowing I'll never get back to sleep I decided to get to work on the case I had opening it i thought to myself looks like miss Regina Mills is now fighting over custody with our newest town member miss Emma Swan, not worth my time. may as well head into the office 7am isn't too early, and maybe I can stop by Mysterious Love the book store and find a good book to read during the uneventful parts of the day.

Belle French (POV):

I sat up sighing, again with this dream almost every night I dream of this mysterious and handsome man taking me out and whispering sweet things in my ear but I always wake up before he kisses me. Tonight he commented on my beauty with "careful dearie you might hurt someone and I fear it may be me" glancing at my alarm clock I jumped up to begin my day at my beautiful bookstore.

ONE HOUR LATER  
After making myself a cup of tea I sat down with my latest book and started to read. I had barely read a page when the bell over the door chimed and I stood to greet them forgetting the tea in my lap and dropped the cup to the floor. picking it up I noticed the chip in the rim i was frowning at the tea cup when my customer reminded me of his presence

"careful dearie you may hurt someone and I fear it may be me" why does that give me a sense of deja-vu glancing up I froze.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ryan Gold (POV):

I glanced at the clumsy girl and my breath caught when she looked up and I was staring into eyes of the most beautiful shade of blue I could even imagine. She cleared her throat and gave her head a small shake "sorry about that. welcome to Mysterious Love what kind of book can I get you" that voice I've heard it before somewhere

"what would you suggest for reading in between meetings" she stood and walked to a shelf on the other end of the store

"anything on this shelf" she pointed to a rather large shelf covered in books "mysteries with so many twists you'll never put it down" she flashed me a breathtaking smile that was just...

"Perfect" holy Shit did I say that aloud. She blushed as If she knew I was talking about her. Say something you coward "thank you miss..." she smiled

"French, Belle French"

"Ryan Gold. Pleasure to make your acquaintance" i took her hand and kissed it lightly, watching as a beautiful blush cascaded across her face. "I think I'll take this one" I grabbed a book whose name had caught my eye the moment I was lead to this shelf

"alright that'll be..."

"Belle I'm so sorry I'm late I was just... Oh" the new girl with brown hair that had a red streak in it glanced between me and Miss French multiple times.

"hi Ruby it's okay I'm not ready yet let me ring up this sale and grab some stuff from the back" she started towards the register when Ruby, I think her name was said

"I'll handle this you go get ready" Ruby rang me up, grabbed the receipt and scribbled furiously on it then handed it to me. Slipping it in the book cover I self-consciously limped out of the shop.

**Belle French (POV):**

"It's safe you can come out now" Ruby shouted from the other side of the curtain. I had taken only a step into the store when I was picked up and into a bone crushing hug that left me gasping for breath "oh my gosh girl you like him don't you" i blushed and Ruby squealed again "so what was happening before I walked cause you were face to face staring into each other's eyes if I had waited fire more minutes you guys would have been sucking face by the time I got here" i blushed deep red then remembered.

"He said the same thing he said in my dream" ruby's jaw dropped in shock

"that was your dream guy like literally"

"he kissed my hand" i thought aloud

"I gave him your number" ruby whispered quietly

"what" i was as shocked as she was a moment ago. You don't know what he thinks about me. He could think it's your number. He might want to date you and not me. He might..."

"Belle relax he likes you I could tell"

"but ruby..."

"But nothing come on granny is expecting us"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ryan Gold (POV):

I had barely walked into the office when the phone rang. "Hello Gold" Regina waltzed in like she owned the place. I held up a finger

"Kindra." I answered my secretary

"sir Regina is here" I rolled my eyes

"I can see that" I placed the receiver in the cradle and turned to Regina "hello dearie to what do I owe this pleasure" i gestured for her to sit she glanced at the seat but remained standing

"I'll be quick. Stay away from her" what!? That was not what I was expecting "her? I'm not sure of whom you're speaking miss mills" she rolled her eyes "the cute brunette that works at the bookstore across the street" she looked at me then continued "what was her name? Margie? Verna?"

"Belle" I stated

"right" she looked a tad annoyed "well her friend seemed awful determined to get you two together" she picked up the book I had purchased earlier and shook it a bit. a slip of paper fell out "my my what's this" Regina picked up the paper and read out "belle's numbers is 555-7143 call her." she sat the paper on the desk "while it's obvious you had no idea that was in there I don't believe you were completely innocent in ruby's illusion that you were interested in her friend" she walked towards the door "you'll want to be careful gold love is weakness" then she walked out slamming the door with such force the glass window shattered

Belle French (POV):

Walking into grannies I breathed in the familiar scent of pumpkin pie and coffee and got a moment of peace before ruby shouted "granny belle's got a boyfriend" granny came around the corner in an apron

"what's this. Who are you dating belle"

"nobody" she turned to ruby and raised her eyebrow expectantly. ruby took a deep breath and said very quickly

"I walked in and belle and gold were really close to each other and it looked like they were going to kiss so when belle walked away i slipped her number into his book" ruby looked a bit worried when granny suddenly started looking horrified

"you what. Gold. please tell me this is a joke" she turned to me "please please stay away from him"

"granny she likes him and he likes her"

"the devil doesn't love ruby this isn't a fairytale" they were so busy fighting over me they didn't notice when I slipped out and ran down the street suddenly I tripped over the curb and sprawled out, right in front of a car.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Ryan Gold (POV):

Getting into my car I sighed when another wave of pain shot up my leg. Easing the rest of the way in I put my gold Cadillac into drive and took off down the street like I actually had somewhere to be. In reality i was just driving around the street till I decided to head home this I did normally but usually I didn't drive by granny's so much that's my 4th time. Now I found myself staring at the door of the diner so much I almost didn't see that someone was in the road until I was a foot away slamming on the brakes I stopped about an inch from their face. Getting out of my car I limped to the front. I had to check on whoever this idiot was "I'm so sorry I wasn't looking and..." that voice "fell and.." she looked up at me and my heart began to attempt to leap out of my mouth

"oh it's okay as long as you're alright" even she looked shocked at the words that had tumbled out of my mouth

"I'm fine thank you" she got up and started to walk away

"at least let me take care of those cuts" I gestured towards the car. she glanced at her arm then at the car rather reluctantly

"okay" she got in

"thank you" I smiled at her

"where are we going" she asked in her sweet melodic voice. wait focus gold

"to my house I have an extensive first aid kit there" she smiled

"how are you enjoying the book" I glanced at her

"it's wonderful you were right I can't put it down" she laughed

"neither could I" I smiled

"you read it?" she grinned even wider

"yes and loved it especially because of how the author represents love" I glanced at her

"and how did the author represent it" she thought for a second

"well to me love..love is layered a….a mystery to be uncovered. and to have someone else understand that is just" she sighed "is magnificent" wow that was beautiful and... familiar

"that's lovely" she blushed "so what's your favorite part so far" she glanced at me then went back to looking out the window

"the bit that your friend ruby added" I said quietly

Belle French (POV):

"So what did you like most about the book" I glanced at him then went back to staring out the window

"the bit that your friend ruby added" he said quietly. What did ruby add? Oh he meant my number. I glanced at him but his eyes were on the house we were pulling up to. No house wasn't a good enough word for this building it was more like a fortress

"shall we" gold stopped the car and stepped out

"it's lovely" I gasped in awe. It was beautiful. Like something out of a fairytale. he opened the door and gestured for me to come in. he walked into what looks like the kitchen and gestured for me to sit at the bar

"I'll be right back" he walked out and I was left sitting alone in none other than Mr. Gold's kitchen not even an hour after granny had warned me about him.

"Here we go" gold walked in with a cloth "nothing seems too bad. Those scratches on your arm are the worst of it" he wet the rag then walked over to me "now this may sting a little" he patted the warm cloth on my arm. I bit my lip it did sting "sorry I don't do this too often" he smiled sheepishly at me

"are...are you nervous Mr. Gold" i smiled at him


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I've Noticed Some Disappointments In My Writing I Apologize This Was Already Typed Up B4 I Even Posted The First Chapter I'm Sorry I'll Try To Improve It

Ryan Gold (POV):

"Are...are you nervous Mr. Gold" she smiled at me. ummm subject change

"why did your friend give me your number" she shrugged

"because she thoughts was interested in you" I nearly gasped

"and was she right" I asked keeping my head down

"oh no it's my turn to ask you a question" I looked up at her and raised my eyebrows

"well then by all means ask away" she thought for the slightest moment

"why did ruby believe you are interested in me" here it comes

"because it is true" I replied with the same honesty she had a minute before.

"Yes" she said

"yes what dearie"

"yes ruby was right I am interested in you" it was then that I noticed our proximity if I leaned forward just a little bit our lips would be touching. suddenly she closed her eyes and leaned towards me our lips were a breath apart when the doorbell went off making us jump apart I smiled sadly at her before walking to the front door to see the last person I expected on my doorstep

"hello Mrs. Swan how may I help you"

"I want your help to get Henry back" I rolled my eyes

"I'm sorry but as I have told Mayor Mills I am not getting involved in this case" she stood straighter and was looking behind me like she had seen a ghost

"belle" she said when she finally spoke "what are you doing here" Belle looked between me and Emma before saying

"I fell in the road and Mr. Gold was helping me" I nodded confirming the statement Emma didn't take this well, based on their face

"belle let me give you a ride home" belle nodded and walked out the door "stay away from her she's nice and innocent and being around you can change that" Emma glared at me "oh believe me dearie I know but I find I can't resist" she seemed a bit shocked but glared at me one last time before walking out the door

Belle French (POV):

I had barley unlocked the door to my apartment when my phone beeped. I opened it to see a text message from an unknown number "join me for a picnic in the park tomorrow at 3-Gold" I smiled then saved his number to my contacts before finally texting back "sounds great meet you there-BF" for the next thirty minutes I couldn't stop smiling and as soon as my phone rang I jumped up and answered it

"hello" i breathed into the phone

"it's ruby and I have some questions firstly why were you at Gold's house and secondly why are you grinning like a freak" i glanced around until I spotted ruby at my fire escape I opened the window and let her in before falling onto my bed "I need every single detail from the moment you left the diner" I glanced at her

"I uh fell and gold took care of my cuts, then we almost kissed, and Emma drove me home" I said very quickly

"wait you almost what...what stopped you" I sighed then gestured to the pic of Emma and I on my dresser

"Emma? What'd she do" ruby glared down my picture

"she rang the doorbell" I shrugged

"no this is not okay. I'm going to kill her" she grabbed my phone out of my hand and before I could react she flipped it open and just stared

"no I..." I reached for the phone and she jerked it away

"have a date with gold" ruby squealed


	6. Chapter 6

Ryan Gold (POV):

grabbing the picnic basket I laid the box of sandwiches in it then reached for the bottle of cider but before I could the doorbell went off "I swear I'm having that damn thing removed" I muttered to myself. I looked through the peephole to see granny on my doorstep. I opened the door and almost immediately felt a hard sting on my cheek. She had slapped me!

"Stay away from Belle asshole. She's sweet and way too good for the likes of you"

"Mr. Gold...Ryan" Belle waved her hand in front of my face.

"I'm sorry what" I smiled sheepishly at her

"I asked how your morning went" she smiled "oh it was very uneventful" I smirked

"as I'm guessing miss Ruby's was" Belle looked around

"why do you say that?" I pointed up "she's been watching our whole date" the word date might scare her away but I am hoping that's what she thought of this too, best to find out early.

"ahhhhh" Ruby fell about a foot from our picnic.

"Ruby" Belle rushed over to her "Are you okay!?"

"ummm yeah but bye" she then ran away, fast

"god Ruby" Belle muttered she turned to me "I'm sorry this is wonderful and I hate to do this but I need to check on her and..." she trailed off. I stood and held out her coat so she could shrug it on

"it's okay I understand" she turned around and hugged me

"thank you" she pecked me on the cheek and before I should react turned and ran after her friend I lifted my hand and felt where her lips had been a moment ago

"what have you gotten yourself into Gold" I muttered to myself before packing up the leftovers

Belle French (POV):

I walked behind ruby about ten blocks before she glanced around and caught sight of me "what are you doing here you are supposed to be with Gold. wait did you just leave without saying anything, it was going so well" she frowned at me

"no I said I needed to keep an eye on you then I kissed his cheek and left" Ruby made a small noise the squealed and hugged me

"you kissed his cheek. Wait, why didn't you kiss him on the lips" she stared me down until my phone buzzed I looked down and read

"maybe Ruby's won't spy skills will fail her for dinner at my place for Friday." I smiled in spite of the prying eyes on me and replied with

"it's a date :) Sry about earlier" and before ruby could say anything I turned and walked into my apartment building which was the building ruby had stopped in front of. As soon as I had sat on my bed my phone buzzed twice one text from each Ruby and Gold. Gold's read

"its fine. I enjoyed spending time with you" to which I replied "ditto"

and Ruby's "WTF belle French you did not just leave me to txt Gold ttyl this is NOT over!" I ignored for preference of texting Ryan

"so what are you doing now" I smiled "ignoring ruby (dangerously) and texting a man I find very charming. you?" the response was nearly instantaneous

"texting a very beautiful woman and going over(ignoring) case files" that made me blush we talked for a few more hours before I said goodnight. Even if the lure of texting him all night was killing me.


	7. Filler

A few weeks pass with occasional dates and lots of cute texts between gold and belle. they still haven't kissed and they have both realized they care for each other a lot. (just thought id let you fill out the cute dates and texts with your own imagination or with scenes you liked from other fan fictions)


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Ryan Gold (POV):

I woke to my alarm blaring. That's unusual this is the first time in years that it was my alarm and not my leg to wake me up. my phone beeped from the bedside table I opened it to see a message from Belle "good morning Ryan"

I smiled and responded with "morning beautiful" a small non dominant part of me thought about how nice it would be to wake up to belles face in the morning, to hear her voice waking me gently. But I ignore it I will go slowly with Belle I'm still amazed she would go on dates with me then agree to more. She may just be trying to be nice to an old man for charity but I feel like she genuinely enjoys my company. My phone interrupted my thoughts

"if you need another book feel free to stop by mysterious love on your way to work" I smiled

"of course but is this for me or for you;)" I got up and had barley finished making the bed when her reply came.

"me" rushing into my bathroom I showered walking into my closet with just a towel wrapped around my waist I spent 10 minutes matching my tie and my socks. This is the most effort I've ever put into my appearance. Walking into my kitchen I remembered a few days ago when I had almost kissed belle on that barstool then Emma came and ruined it. I sighed but nevertheless got in my car and drove to mysterious love.

Belle French (POV):

I sighed in defeat the only cup I had for tea was the chipped cup and the guest cup and the two didn't even match. The chipped cup was part of a long since gone set and the guest cup is one I brought from my set at home.  
I heard the bell in the front of the shop and Gold's cane on the floor "I'm in the back Ryan" I shouted. He pushed the curtain aside

"hey" he smiled

"hey you want some tea" I gestured to the cups and pot on the tray. He picked up the chipped cup and poured tea into it. I did the same with the other cup and before I could warn him he had raised the cup to his mouth

"shit" he set the cup down and raised his hand to his lip

"I'm sorry it's uh... it's chipped" I raised the cup so he could see

"it's just a cut" he said taking the cup and setting it on the end table

"umm here" I grabbed a washcloth and wet it reaching up I held the side of his face that wasn't cut and with my other hand I pressed the cloth to his mouth feeling the warmth of his mouth through it. he put his hands over mine and moved the one with the washcloth

"I'm fine belle there's no blood and barley any pain" he turned his head so he was kissing the palm of the hand that had been cradling his face "see fine" he reached his hand out as if he was going to cradle my face but stopped an inch away. So closing my eyes I breeched the gap just as I had in his kitchen days ago. Feeling his rough hand on my cheek


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Ryan Gold (POV):

Looking at her in my arms she looks so beautiful. Suddenly she opened her eyes and looked at me and in that moment I wanted to kiss her like my life depended on it and I probably would have. If not for the voice in my head, reciting both Emma's and grannies with my head full of both longing and warning I took a step back "Belle I'm sorry really I am, but this. Us. Can't happen" I gestured to her "i mean look at you you're beautiful. You deserve a handsome charming man whom your friends and family support. Not an old man everyone hates. I can't be the man you need" I looked down

"I don't care what everyone thinks. They don't understand it's my life, and If I choose to spend it with you they can't do a thing about it" she stepped forward and I took two steps back

"no. Belle I can't ask you to throw away your friends and family for me. I'm not worth it" I choked back a sob

"shouldn't I decide that for myself" she sounded pleading

"no. I'm sparring you the choice" I looked at her once more, then walked out the door

Belle French (POV):

As i watched him walk out the door I felt a pang in my chest retiring myself onto the couch i cried until the pain in my chest numbed me completely.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Ryan Gold (POV):

After a year away I'm finally returning to Storybrooke. Many people asked me what caused this sudden want of a vacation but Belle French is the part of my past I am determined to keep.

Belle French (POV):

Waking up I stretched out my arms and back "morning beautiful" my fiancee reached up and massaged my shoulders

"hey" I turned around and kissed him

"do you have to work today" he winked at me

"yes Gaston if i don't go to work I'll get fired" I rolled my eyes

"its time you got out of that little bookstore and work for more important people like me" he smiled "seriously Belle is not good for a women to work in a bookstore you get all sorts of crazies in there" I sat up straighter at the word

"you mean crazies like my father" I reminded him of last weeks fight

"I've already apologized for that Belle what do you want me to do" I got up and changed into my dress

"I want you to mean it" Gaston sighed

"well Belle he Is a bit eccentric"

"my father is a genius and you can go now" I pointed at the door

"Belle" he sighed

"out. OUT" I stated firmly. He got up and pulled on his sweater

"one of these days, you're going to kick me out and I won't come back" he warned

"good riddance" I scoffed "all you do is lay around and complain. You missed our six month anniversary which was last Thursday and you flirt with every girl you see. I don't need you. I've never needed you. So just go" I yanked his ring off of my finger and shoved it at him "here go" he looked at the ring in his hand then at me. And before walking out the door he set the ring down gently on the dresser "ugh" i shouted to myself. My phone beeped and Ruby's text stopped me in my tracks

"Gold's back in town"


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Ryan Gold (POV):

pulling up to my driveway I pass Ruby on the way amazing... by the hour Belle know of my arrival I glance at Ruby to see her typing wildly on her phone... make that within the minute.  
Walking into my kitchen I remembered when I had almost kissed Belle in here, then in her shop. I allowed myself to imagine what would have happened if I kissed her. Would I be waking up next to her like I imagined that morning. Seeing her with rustled hair, voice husky? I collapse into a chair. No idiot you were supposed to forget about her and now after a year away you're no better off.  
You are weak. One pretty face and a kind smile and you're sold. This is why I needed the year away I would have stayed longer but I need to get back too... my job. Walking into my bedroom I laid down on the bed fully clothed and just laid there non-moving when I heard my bell... My Belle... My doorbell go off i slowly climbed out of bed and opened the door to find young Henery on my step " hi Henry what can I do for you" I stepped aside and gestured for him to come in before walking over to my chair and sitting down, while he say across from me on the couch

"it's more what I'm going to do for you" he set a book on the table

"and that is" he smiled

"I'm going to help you get your memories back" I looked at him mildly curious

"my memories are fully intact I assure you" he opens the book anyways

"you and Belle belong together. She's Belle from beauty and the beast and well you're..." I finished for him

"and I'm the beast" he seemed a bit embarrassed

"well...yes. You're Rumplestiltskin" at the mention of my name my eyes snapped close and my memories projected themselves on the back of my eyelids my coward Father, learning to spin, the seerer, Bae, Milah, hook, Belle, oh Belle, the Queen telling me she was dead, and the pain I felt when I realized I truly had loved her and never got the chance to tell her

"Belle..." I strained out

"do you remember" Henry asked me excitedly

"yes I do...I do remember. I am Rumplestiltskin and I'm going to win back Belles heart" I said smiling the smile that had fairies running to their homes.

And This Is The End Of **_NSN_** Look For  
**_Winning Her Heart _**

**_PROBABLY COMING OUT IN TWO WEEKS OR SO DEPENDING ON SCHOOL AND WORK_**


End file.
